


Forever and Always

by Meus_Vox_Vocis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meus_Vox_Vocis/pseuds/Meus_Vox_Vocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Forever and Always by Parachute.</p>
<p>It is the eve of the wedding of Sherlock Homes and John Watson. Tragedy strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Marriage. Eight months ago, he would have scoffed at it, written it off as useless. To anyone that knows him, marriage and Sherlock Holmes are not two words that go together; and yet, here his is, on the eve of his wedding, sitting at the table, staring at his microscope, waiting for John to come home. Let this be clear, Sherlock Holmes is not pining. He does not pine. He is merely anticipating John's return. He should have been back over an hour ago.

Sherlock texts Harry to ask if John is still there. The reply is slightly worrying, "No, he left almost two hours ago. Why? Is he not back yet?" Sherlock doesn't reply.

He rises to stand at the window, observing the street, searching for the familiar silhouette of his fiancé, but there is no one outside.

His phone rings, Mycroft. He ignores it. It rings again, shrilly piercing the silence. Sherlock pick up.

"What?" He snaps at his brother.

"It's John," Mycroft responds urgently, "There's been an accident, you need to come to Bart's." Accident, John, Hurt.

Sherlock rushes out the door, not giving a thought to his mismatched shoes and haphazardly tied scarf. At this time of night, there are few cabs, but he manages to find one.

* * *

 

As it rushes through the city, he thinks back to the night John proposed to him. They had gone to Angelo's to celebrate the end to another successor case. It was a beautiful December night, crisp, but not freezing cold, with a promise of snow. John had broken the silence by clearing his throat. He was visibly nervous.

He said, "Sherlock, I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. I know you don't think much of marriage, but I would appreciate it if you would consider it."

He had been speechless. Here was a man, a wonderful, kind, selfless man, the man Sherlock loved, and he was willing to tie himself to Sherlock, forever. What other answer was possible other than yes. John's smile that night had been resplendent.

It had been an ordeal setting everything up. They were happy with just signing the paperwork at the register's office, but Mrs. Hudson insisted on a ceremony. Mycroft must have been in on it, Sherlock hypothesized, because there was only one way Mrs. Hudson could have found out that his brother was a government official with the capacity to perform the ceremony, and that would be is Mycroft had told her.

All the paperwork had been signed the day before, all that remained was the ceremony scheduled for tomorrow. It had not been that much of a hassle, the rings were easily ordered, and invitations sent out to Harriet, Molly, and Greg. It would be a small ceremony, but it was what Mrs. Hudson wanted.

* * *

 

The cab pulled up to the hospital, and Sherlock scrambled out, throwing a wad of bills at the cabbie. Anthea was waiting for him at the front desk. Sometimes, Mycroft proved useful.

As they walked through the endless maze of hallways, Anthea briefed Sherlock on John's condition. He had been walking home when a drunk motorcyclist had run off the road and hit him. Sherlock was barely listening to her list off John's injuries. He cursed his medical knowledge. He did not need a doctor to tell him that John would not live to see the sunrise.

Before entering John's room, Sherlock took a moment to attempt to compose himself. He would not cry, he would cherish every moment he could spend with John.

Upon seeing his fiancé, Sherlock's composure nearly shattered. John looked horrible, and Sherlock's mind raced, deducing exactly which of John's injuries were fatal and how much pain he must be in.

John smiled weakly when Sherlock entered, he to understood that their time was limited. At John's request, Sherlock speaks of his plans for their retirement to a cottage in Sussex, where John could write and he could study bees and they could live, together. And they would stay there, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. They'd grow old together and always remember, whether rich, or for poor, or for better, they'd still love each other, forever and always.

When Mycroft returned after about an hour, John asked a question, to which Mycroft nodded in response. He left the room to make a few phone calls, and Sherlock called Greg.

"Lestrade!" He barked when the phone picked up.

"Sherlock?" He asked blearily, "It's three in the bloody morning, what's wrong?"

"I need you at Bart's, now. Bring the rings." Sherlock replied tersely.

Within an hour, the room was filled with people. Harry, Molly, Greg, and Mrs. Hudson had been collected by Mycroft's cars.

Mycroft rushed through the opening statements and then it was Sherlock's turn to speak.

"I, Sherlock Holmes, choose you, John Hamish Watson, above all others to share my life. I promise to honour this pledge as long as I live.”

John’s response was punctuated by wheezing breaths, but was spoken with no less conviction.

“I, John Hamish Watson, choose you, Sherlock Homes, above all others to share my life. I promise to honour this pledge as long as I live.

The silence in the room was punctuated by Harry and Mrs. Hudson’s sobs.

“The giving of a band signifies the promise of a love that is everlasting and is a public affirmation that the contract between John and Sherlock will be honoured.” Mycroft spoke, and he will deny it, but his voice was shaking.

Greg handed Sherlock John’s ring, and Sherlock slid it onto John’s finger saying, “This ring is a token of my love and a sign of the promise I make to you today John Watson. I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We’ll grow old together and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever, we’ll still love each other forever and always.” He finished his vows with tears streaming down his face. There was not a dry eye in the room at this point.

John took Sherlock’s ring from Greg, the ring identical to the one now on his finger. The rings had been special ordered with “ἀγάπη ἔρως φιλία” inscribed around the outside. Love in all it’s forms.

As John spoke, the beeps of the heart monitor began to slow.

“This ring is a token of my love and a sign of the promise I make to you today Sherlock Homes. I love you forever. Forever and always. Please, just remember, even if I’m not there. I’ll always love you, forever and always.”

After John slid the ring onto his finger, Sherlock leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. When he rose, the only sound in the room was the steady whine of the heart monitor.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock's rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A watercolour painting done by me to illustrate the rings mentioned in my story. The darker hand is John's and the inscription reads ἀγάπη (Agápe) which is unconditional love.
> 
> Sherlock's ring reads φιλία (Philia) which is love between friends and ἔρ the first letters of ἔρως (Eros) which is physical love.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7W0xJ5YqSM
> 
> The OOC lines that repeat "I'll always love you, forever and wlays, ect." are lyrics taken straight from the song.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
